1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic reproducing apparatus suitable with a partial response decoder for playing back a magnetic recording medium on which digital data have been magnetically recorded through a partial response encoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for magnetically recording and reproducing digital data are generally of the partial response arrangement in which digital data are recorded on a magnetic recording medium through a partial response encoder with a view to increasing the recording density or statistically eliminating DC components by effecting spectral shaping on a recording system, and digital data are obtained from a signal reproduced from the magnetic recording medium through a partial response decoder.
The partial response scheme allows digital data to be recorded and reproduced-highly efficiently under ideal transmission conditions. However, if the frequency band of recording and reproducing systems is insufficient or the overall frequency characteristics suffer deteriorations though the frequency band itself is sufficient, then the partial response design is subject to intersymbol interferences, resulting in a large increase in the error rate.